The Runaway Groom
by skyfantastic
Summary: On the day of Christian's wedding to Anastasia he leaves her at the alter. Four years later, Ana is a ball busting businesswomen taking over the publishing world. When she returns to Seattle to be Kate's maid of honor, how will Christian react to seeing the love of his life again? What if he finds out that she's engaged to someone else? Will he get her back or will he lose her?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Fifty Shades of Grey trilogy. All of the rights to the books belong to ****E. L. **** James. This book is just a work of my imagination. The only characters that I own are the ones that ****I**** have created, not the ones that are included in the original trilogy. Those characters belong to the author, ****E.****L.**** James. **

*Prologue*

Anastasia's P.O.V

Today is the best day of my life. I am marrying the love of my life, Christian Trevelyan Grey. He proposed to me a month ago and now I am walking down the aisle. Christian wanted to get married right away. But in the pit of my stomach, I have a feeling that something horrible is going to occur. I told Grace and my mother, Carla about my feelings, but they told me it was just wedding jitters. Unfortunately, as my time to walk down the aisle is coming closer this feeling is making my skin crawl. I am broken out of my thoughts by my little firecracker wedding planners also known as Mia Grey and Katherine Kavanagh.

"Oh My God, Steele! You're getting married today," she squealed putting her arm around my shoulder. I giggled at her excitement and nodded.

"You are going to be my sister-in-law. I am so excited! I don't have to live with annoying brothers for the rest of my life," Mia said.

"Yeah I'm excited. I'm marrying the best man I have ever met in my whole life. I'm so happy, girls," I replied. Tears of joy filling each of our eyes.

"Okay, no crying. If one of us start crying, then rest are going to follow. And we don't need puffy eyes on you're wedding day, Ana banana," Kate said, playfully, while wiping her eyes. Our moment was interrupted by a knock on out hotel room. Mia got up to go get it. Like a stampede, multiple pairs of feet walked into the suite. Good thing Christian pretty munch demanded that we get the largest suite in the Heathman Hotel. Before I can even blink, the suite is filled with nail technicians, hair stylists, makeup stylists, Grace, Carla, Jose and his assistant.

Franco steps out of the crowd and claps his hands together, animatedly. He grabs my pale, porcelain-like hands into his tan ones and pulls me off of the bed. He gives me air kisses on each cheek. "Ciao, Bella! I am going to lake you look bellisima! You're going to look like princess, yes?" he says in his Italian accent that I have grown to love.

"I hope so, Franco," I reply. And suddenly I was pulled into chair and my primping and pampering begins. One of the nail technicians puts my feet in a bowl of water and begins my pedicure. By the time their finished my toes are a soft pink color that accent my pale skin. The same color with my toes, but instead my fingernails have a slight glitter effect. Franco then starts on my hair. He takes out the rubber band that is holding my mahogany, thick waves in a ponytail. My hair falls like a veil around me. He put in up in a messy bun and examines me. He has his hand on his chin in a stroking position, with his a tip of a comb between his teeth. Suddenly a lightbulb goes off in his head. He takes out a blow dryer and hot rollers. He blows my hair as straight as he can get it. Then begins to put the rollers in.

When he is done, the makeup stylist that I have learned name is Mandy begins on my makeup. We discussed this the night before and agreed on a more natural look and just enhance the color of my blue eyes. She puts a slight pink blush on my cheeks to give my skin a little color. Next Mandy puts a glitter pink eyeshadow on my eyelids. She then starts to put a smokey eye to make my lapis lazuli eyes pop. Finally she's done. I go to look in the mirror, but is soon stopped by Mia Grey.

"Wait! Don't look in the mirror. I want it to be a surprise when you see the finished product," she explained over the sound of blow dryers. I sigh in frustration and open my eyes to look at Mia. Instead of my pale pink nails she has an alluring silver. With silver eyeshadow, the same with Kate. Mrs. Grey and my mother are getting their toes a classic french manicure and pedicure. Soon my nails are dried and Kate comes stalking over to me walking on her heels to not mess up her epicure. She jumps into the seat next to me and lays her head on my shoulder.

"You know I'm happy for you, right?" Kate says, quietly. Now I know something is wrong. First she never talks quietly unless something is wrong.

"Of course Katie Kat. I know you're happy for me. Why would you ask?" I question her, confused.

"I know that I am not the biggest fan of Christian and he isn't of me. But I don't want to lose you as a friend, but I also don't want you to think that I wasn't happy for you. You deserve happiness in life Ana and I don't want you to think that I will try to deprive you of it," Kate answers, choking up a bit.

"Kate you will always be my best friend. No matter what happens. You were here for me way before Christian and you will stay with me while I'm with Christian. I understand that you don't like Christian very much, but you at least attempt to be cordial towards him for me and I appreciate it. You will always be my best friend Katherine Elizabeth Kavanagh," I say with conviction.

"I love you, Ana Banana."

"I love you to Katie Kat."

"Bella Ana, come and let me finish your hair. It will look like a sunset over the mountain," Franco says, intertwining his fingers together.

"Okay, Franco," I turn to look at Kate, "are you okay now, Kavanagh?" I ask concerned.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Go finish getting pampered, so you can look good for your hubby," Kate teased. I sighed in relief. My Kate was back.

Franco dragged me to the chair and took out all of the rollers. My curly hair dropped down piece by piece. He twisted them into one long piece of hair. Franco took the diamond comb piece with emeralds and put it in to keep everything together. I attempted to look up in the vanity to see what it looked like, but Franco quickly turned my chair around before I can get a glimpse.

"I apologize Ms. Ana, but Ms. Mia has instructed me not to let you look at your reflection until your dress is on."

"Speaking of the dress," Mrs. Grey says looking toward Mrs. Kavanagh who is holding my dress. She designed it for me as a wedding present and I have yet to see how it looks. I had fittings but my last fitting, Mrs. Kavanagh made alterations to the sleeves. I get up and walk toward her. She unzips the garment bag and I gasp. It's beautiful. The vintage white dress has a skin tight body and from the knee down it has a veil behind it. Instead of the lace sleeves, she cut them off and replaced it with a sleeveless shoulder length. Its chest is cut off with beads around it. I take off my silk robe and Mia, Kate, and Mrs. Kavanagh help me put it on. All the while Jose is taking photos of my beauty transformation. I put on my garter that Grace gave to me. She said that Christian's grandmother wore it on her wedding day. I asked her wouldn't she want to give it to Mia, but Christian's grandmother would want to be alive to see it be worn again.

Finally I put on my white stilettos with diamonds decorating the opening. Suddenly, my mom remembers something. She runs to her luggage and pulls out a beautiful vintage veil. She comes to me and attaches it the diamond comb, letting it fall over my face.

"When you were younger, you would always play with your grandmother's wedding veil. And before she died she told me to give it to you to wear on you're wedding day," my mom says tears welling in her eyes. I wanted to cry, but I know that Mia and Kate would kill me if I messed up my makeup.

"Thank you, mom," I said, giving her a hug. "So can I see how I look like now?"

Everyone nods excitedly and I walk over to the vanity and gasp. I look like a princess. The dress brings out my subtle curves, my makeup makes my blue eyes look like the Caribbean sea. The veil gives me a look of innocence. I look beautiful. My eyes well up in tears, but I choke them down. I snap my head towards everyone staring at me in anticipation. I run towards them and pull all of them into a group hug. We all giggle and compliment each other on how good the other looks. All the while I see flashes go off around us. I look to see Jose taking photos. I walk toward him and give him a tight hug. He seems surprised, but hugs me back anyway.

"Thank you, so much," I say and he nods in response.

"Okay, everyone. It is time to get in the car and see little ole Anastasia Steele get married!" Mia and Kate say in unison. They look at each other and burst out in giggles. Before we go, my phone begins to ring. I furrow my eyes in confusion. Who could be calling me now? My familiar ringtone fills my the air. Its Christian's ringtone. Everyone recognizes it and look at me in confusion.

I get my phone out of my bag and say, "Hello?"

"Ana, baby. Is that you?" Christian says over the receiver. He sounds scared and guilty.

"Yeah it's me, honey. What happened? Are you okay?" I ask concerned.

"I'm sorry baby. I am so sorry," he says. Christian sounds like he is going to cry.

"What are you sorry about? You're really scaring me, sweetheart," I say, trying to get him to tell me.

"Please don't hate me," he begs over the phone.

"Christian…"

"I can't do this. We can't get married," he says quickly. Before I can even respond he hangs up. I drop my phone in shock. What? No No, this can't be happening to me. I collapse on the floor and curl up in a ball. I feel different pairs of arms wrap themselves around me. I hear murmurs of concern conversing back and forth. Someone takes my phone and calls Christian, but he sends them to voicemail. Tears begin to stream down my face and my heart is tearing apart. I can't believe he would do this to me. What did I do to deserve this?

"Honey, what happened?" I hear someone ask me.

"H-he c-cancelled t-the w-wedding. He left me!" I sob into Kate's chest. I hear everyone gasp in shock. I feel Kate tense under me in anger, but I don't care. All I can feel is pain. I feel like I am in a pool of acid. The only man that I have ever loved, left me.

**A/****N.**** This is my first Fifty Shades of Grey fan fiction. I hope you guys like it. Please comment feedback and if I should or shouldn't continue with the story. Favorite and Follow. Thanks.**

**-Sky**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Christian's P.O.V

What the hell did I just do? I can't believe that I just pushed away the one person that has always stood by me. But this is what is best for her. So why do I feel so guilty. No, I can't do this. I can't push Ana away. I quickly grab my new iPhone that Ana pushed me to get. She said that I needed to "keep up with the times." I still remember that time. When we were both so happy and in love. When I didn't fuck everything up and mess up my whole life.

_Flashback_

_"Come on, Christian. Everyone has an iPhone, it is the new thing. You can't be that old," she said giggling at me. That giggle. It could melt the coldest of hearts. It melted mine._

_"Oh I'm old now. I don't think an old man can pleasure you the way that I did an hour ago," I teased with glint in my eyes. My love for her shining through. Ana gasped in embarrassment and buried her now red cheeks into my naked chest. We have bed since I convinced her to take a day off of work with my sexual charm. Her struggle with futile and soon we were in bed exploring each other's bodies once again. I am getting hard again, just thinking about it. I instantly think of my parents having sex to calm my raging mini me, that's not so mini. I know Ana must be extremely sore from our morning extracurricular activities. I am brought out of my thoughts of Ana's glorious, sexy body by her angelic voice._

_"Well, I can't deny that you, my old man, do know somethings about pleasure," Ana adds. I flip us over so that I was on top of her. Looking straight into her alluring, beguiling, innocent blue eyes, The eyes that are now filled with amusement at our current position. I smirk wickedly at her and put my face in the crook of her neck and kiss the soft, pale, silky skin. She shivers and I smile at my effect on her. I kiss my way from her neck to her jaw, to the crook of her nose, down to my target. Her plump, red, full lips, the ones that I can kiss all day long and not get tired._

_"So, I only now somethings about pleasure. I would say that I know much more than the average man. Don't you think so, baby?" I ask, brushing my lips against hers. Right as she opens her mouth to respond, I push my little friend right against her throbbing clit. She shudders with pleasure. Her eyes roll to the back of her head. Ana gasps and arches her back, slightly. "What? You have nothing to say now, Ms. Steele?"_

_She opens her eyes and they have a dangerous tint to them. And I know that I am in dangerous territory. The last time this happened she denied my orgasms seven times. It was out of this world._

_"Mr. Grey, if I didn't know any better, I would think that you are trying to distract me from our previous conversation with your infamous sexpertise?" she asks, raising her thick, dark eyebrow. I groan and fall to the side. I don't like change._

_"Ana I don't want to change from my blackberry. I've had it since I first started my company and it has been a worthy adversary ever since. Why change something that doesn't need hanging?" I reply._

_"Okay, how about this? If you get an iPhone and lose the prehistoric blackberry, I'll make the sex tape with you," she offers. And instantly, I am on my laptop ordering the newest version of the iPhone._

_Flashback End_

Nostalgia comes and hits me full force. Tears well up in my eyes and I take the picture of Ana out of my suitcase. The picture was of when we went cake tasting and she accidentally got chocolate on my shirt. I smeared the red velvet cake on her forehead and she couldn't stop giggling. My tears fall from my eyes streaming down my face and fall on the picture, drop after drop. I now realize what I have done. I just broke the love of my life's heart and now she would never forgive me again. I can't let that happen. I can't let her go. I don't care what **he** says. I will protect Ana the best I can, he won't even get close to her.

I grab my phone and send a quick text to Taylor to bring the car around. I know that he is still pissed and annoyed at me for leaving Ana, but he won't say anything about it. I run down the hallway to the elevator of the hotel and go down to the lobby. On my way down all of the memories of Ana and I in elevators and the electricity that will pass through us. I feel empty, like my spirit is missing. Tears begin to whelm up in my eyes, but before they have the chance to get out, the elevator doors open. I spot Taylor in the lobby, his face blank, but you can see how angry his eyes are. Outside is crowded with those paparazzi fuckers that can't leave people alone for two seconds. Is this what people really want to see, my misery?

I approach Taylor and he leads me outside. He does a good job of blocking the photographers vision of me, but I can still here their questions. Each one pierces a deeper knife in my heart. "Christian, why did you cancel the wedding?" "Are you and Anastasia eloping?" "Did something happen to the relationship?" "Did you cheat on her Mr. Grey?" That one made me begin to charge at the reporter. I was just about to take his collars between my fingertips, when Jason pulled me back by my shoulders. All I see now is red. How dare he think that I cheated on Anastasia. I love her.

Taylor quickly leads me over to the car and opens my door, urging me inside. I climb in and put my head in my hands.

ears now fall freely from my eyes. Jesus Christ, this is the most I have cried since Ana left me months ago. But just like last time, this is all my fault. Everything is my fault.

"Where to, Mr Grey?" Taylor asks, formally, breaking me out of my thoughts. I hope that she is still at her hotel.

"Go to Mrs. Gre- Ana's hotel, Taylor," I say, sounding defeated. I had been calling her Mrs. Grey this whole week. She was supposed to be my wife by now. My life partner, my lover, my best friend, maybe the mother of my child or children. She was supposed to be mine.

I lean back into the seat with my arm over my eyes, so that Taylor wouldn't have to see his boss have a breakdown. Soon, we pull up in front of the Heathman Hotel. Before, Taylor can even turn off the ignition and open my door, I'm out of the car. I run to the lobby and head straight for the elevator.

"Please, God, don't let her leave. Please don't. I love her so much. Don't take her out of my life. Please. I'll do anything. Just make her stay," I pray, while stepping in the elevator. I repeat this mantra in my head all the way up to the penthouse suite. The one that I insisted that Ana have. I wanted her to have the best of everything. The doors open and I'm met with Sawyer's angry and disappointed expression. I push past him and open the door to the suite. What I see breaks my heart to a million pieces.

The suite has been deserted and the only thing left is a garment bag. I walk over to it and hesitantly open it. I have a feeling on what it is, but I hope with everything in me that it's not what I think. I decided to rip the bandage off, and open the bag. Once I open that bag, I fall to my knees in despair. I really have fucked my whole life up. A sob makes it's way out of my mouth. Inside the garment bag was Ana's wedding dress. The dress that she ordered me not to see until the wedding, for it caused bad luck. The wedding dress that she was supposed to become my wife in. The one that I was supposed to peel off of her tonight as we make love for the first time as husband and wife.

I take the dress in my hands and bring it close to me. The soft material of the dress brushes against my skin and makes me long for Ana even more. The dress still has her scent on it and I just want to bottle it up. I can just imagine how beautiful Ana would have looked in this dress. Ugh, I'm sorry Ana. I didn't mean it, I want you. I need you. Please come back to me.

I crunch the dress in my hands even more and I hear a paper crush in it. I furrow my eyebrows in confusion and look inside the fabric in search of the source of the crumble. I soon find the paper. It's a note that has my name written on it in Ana's beautiful handwriting. I open it. And what I read, just made me fall deeper into my hole of darkness and depression. It read:

_Dear Christian,_

_If you're reading this, then I must have left already. This letter was originally supposed to express my anger and sadness at your actions, but now it's a source of closure. I am not closing a chapter of my life that needs to be closed. You were my first everything and I honestly believed that you would be my last. I thought that we would be happy together. Love each other, until our last breaths. Maybe have a child or two in the future. But now this could never be. I am not saying this to make you feel bad because you really do deserve happiness, Christian. But obviously it's not with me._

_I love you. God, I do and this is what is making this so much harder. I just want to go to sleep and wake up and figure out that this was all a dream. But it's not, it's reality and we need to deal with it. I understand that you don't want to be with me, so I'm going leave you alone. By the time that you go back to Escala my stuff will be gone and we will end it. Christian, you are a great man and I hope that you find happiness with a great woman. Someone that will love you more than I did and give you everything that you want or need. I have loved you and I will always love you. But unfortunately, we have to close this chapter of out lives. I hope that you gain more success and be happy. Goodbye._

_Sincerely,_

_Anastasia Steele_

She really is gone and never coming back.

**A/N Thank you to everyone that has favorited and followed. You guys are the best and I appreciate it. I have created a pinterest page for this story and the link is right here cupiddouglas/the-runaway-groom/ So check it out and see my descriptions in real life. And can you guys please review it actually does make the highlight of my day. Thanks again.**

** -Sky**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N Originally I wanted it to be three years, but some commenters are making valid points that three years is a little short. So I changed it to six years. And trust me Ana did love Christian she has just moved on. **

Chapter 3

_Six Years Later_

Anastasia's P.O.V

I am sitting in my office, reviewing the paperwork for the deal in Italy. I am now the CEO of _Steele Publishing and Co._ _Forbes_ magazine has named me the fifth richest woman in the world. And today also marks the three year anniversary of my departure from Seattle. And my last form of contact with the infamous Christian Grey. My thoughts are broken by my assistant Alana calling my phone. I shake the previous thoughts out of my head and answer the phone.

"Ana, Hunter is on his way up. He said and I quote, 'If she says that she has work to do, tell her I don't give a rat's ass. I will see my fiancé whenever the hell I want to,'" Alana's British accent says over the receiver. My previous thoughts forgotten and a goofy smile graces itself on my face.

I roll my eyes, playfully, "Ok, Alana. Also can you come in here for a minute and collect the paperwork and give it to Damien?"

"Sure, I'm coming right now," Alana responded and hung up. I know what you're thinking. Why is she calling me by my first name? Well, I like the informality.

I hear a knock on my door and before I can respond to it, my office door opens. Alana's curvy frame walks over the threshold. She is a blue eyed, red head, that has more spunk than I have ever seen. She is a no bullshit type of person, but is one of the sweetest people I have met. She smiles at me and I hand her the papers to give to my COO.

Alana goes to exit the office and when she is standing in front of the threshold, I hear her giggle. I can't see who she is talking to, but I have a feeling. And as usual my instincts are spot on as I see my fiancé's tall body walk in. He turns to face me and gives me his mega watt smile that makes my knees turn to jelly. He stalks to my desk and I stand up. Even wearing six inch heels, I am still a midget compared to his staggering 6'5 height.

"Mr. Daniels, I thought that I made it clear that I only see people that make an appointment?" I question, looking at him with a playful gleam in my eyes.

He steps even closer to my desk and his scent invades my senses. The musky scent that I have grown to love more than anything in the world. His soulful brown eyes feign hurt and puts his hand on his chest, dramatically. "You won't even make an exception for me? Your fiancé? The man that you love more than life itself?" he asks, smirking at me.

"Hmm, let me think about it…Maybe I can make an exception this one time," I respond, continuing our game. I walk from behind my desk and squeeze myself in between him and the mahogany wood. He put his hand on either side of me and entrances me with his eyes.

"That's what I like to hear," he whispers, huskily, his British accent getting stronger, turned on by this game, as am I. The sexual tension in the air crackling with electricity. The famous butterflies in my stomach, flutter furiously. My breath quickens with anticipation. All I'm focused on are those brown eyes that makes me fall for him even more.

Hunter breaks our eye contact, by directing his attention to my lips. The ones that he nows inside and out. The same lips that I have assaulted his body with countless times as we made love. Before I can react, he smashes his lips to mine. His soft, plump lips move against mine delicately, yet demanding. Hunter pushes his body on mine, my breasts pushed against his muscular chest. His hands leave the desk and move to my stomach. Kneading my flesh with his skillful hands. He licks my bottom lip, begging for entrance, but I decide to tease him. I keep my mouth closed. He growls in frustration and tugs at my blouse pulling me closer than I was before, which seemed impossible. We have now meshed into one form. His hands travel down to my butt and he squeezes it roughly. I moan into our kiss, loving the feeling. He takes that as an advantage and shoves his tongue in my mouth. I kiss back with as much fever. My tongue dancing around his in a passionate, sexy dance.

I can feel his erection growing and poking through his pants. I move my hand and palm him through his trousers. He groans, sexily. I break the kiss to get air in my lungs, but Hunter doesn't stop. As I attempt to breathe, he places kisses on my neck. When he finds my sweet spot under my earlobe, I moan out. He grins and begins to suck and nip at the spot. My moans are getting louder and louder and I realize that moments like these I am thankful for my soundproof office.

Our embrace is getting hotter by the second and soon Hunter wipes all of the things off my desk. I gasp and he picks me up. He lays me down on the desk and connects our lips again. My hands instantly finds his brown hair. I tug at it and he moans. His kisses leave my lips and travel down my arms all the way to the end of my skirt. Hunter pulls it up and rips my panties off. Before I can protest he shoves a finger into me. My back immediately arches off the desk. His gaze is piercing into mine, raising the intensity of the situation.

"That's right, sweetheart. Look at me. How I'm making you feel so good. Tell me how it feels, baby," Hunter whispers in my ear, while adding another two fingers into my sex. My breath is stolen. All I could feel is pleasure. He growls in my neck and yells,"TELL ME, ANA!"

The words shoot straight to my core and makes me clench deliciously around his fingers. "I-it feels so-so g-good, Hunter. S-so g-good, baby," I choke out. He kisses me on my lips and go down to my core.

"Oh, baby, you're so wet. So so wet…Mmm you smell delicious. You're the epitome of perfection, Anastasia Rose Steele. I love you so much, sweetheart," he moans into my sex. I scream out in pleasure at the vibration that it causes.

"I love you, too, Hunter Maxwell Daniels."

I can feel his smile and he licks my slit up and down. I groan. My hips reach up, instinctively, but he slams them back on the desk. He sucks on my clit, roughly. He adds four of his fingers inside me and the feeling is indescribable. I scratch my nails on the desk, trying to grip onto something. The familiar, earth shattering feeling of the pit in my stomach comes. Hunter can feel me building up again. He sucks even harder and soon my climax hits. I yellow out incoherent words. He keeps himself there licking up my cum. I stay laying on my desk, my legs limp. I can't feel anything past my waist. Stars dance around my vision, the after effects of my orgasm.

I feel my sexy fiancé crawl on top of my form until he is straddling my waist. He lies his weight on his elbows, that he lays on either side of my head. He nuzzles my neck, laying feather soft kisses on the skin.

"I swear you will be the death of me, Hunter Daniels," I say, giggling. He stops kissing my neck and smiles mischievously at me.

"But wouldn't that be a great way to go? Death by amazing, mind blowing, spectacular orgasms," he says, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively. My giggles turn into laughs at the way he looks.

"You do have a point there, Mr. Daniels. That would be an exceptional way to go," I answer, smiling brightly at the man that helped me during one of the darkest times in my life. The man that I owe everything to.

"Well maybe I can give you one of my famous amazing, mind blowing, spectacular orgasms again," he suggests, thrusting into my core.

Just as I was about to respond, my phone rings. I sigh and look at him apologetically. He shrugs. I answer the phone with my beautiful man on top of me, kissing my neck.

"Hello?" I answer, shakily.

"Ana, your appointment with the CEO of Norwood and Sons is in ten minutes. And he has come earlier than expected," Alana answers. I sigh in frustration and end the call. I look at the man that is staring at me with awe in his eyes.

"Baby, I have an appointment to get to," I say, sadly. He whimpers and nuzzles my breast. I giggle at his childlike antics.

"Come on, sweetie. You have to go back to work also," I try to reason with him. He groans and kisses my breast each and gets off me.

"Ugh, I wish I can just take you home, right now," he says. I nod in agreement.

He puts on his gray blazer over his white dress shirt. And fixes his collar. His just fucked hair, prominent on top of his head. He walks to my bathroom in my office and closes the door. I hear gurgling and the sound of the faucet running. I blush at the reason that he has to do that. He comes out more put together. I raise my eyebrow at him.

"Even though I love to have your deliciously sweet taste in my mouth for the rest of the afternoon, darling; I don't think that the prime minister of Australia would appreciate it," he tells me.

"Well I can't disagree with you on that, Baby," I add, leaning against my desk. I take my compact mirror out of my purse and try to tame my just fucked hair. Today, my hair doesn't choose to agree with me and I forgot my hair band. I sigh in frustration. I feel strong arms wrap themselves around my waist. I see his chiseled features in my mirror. Hunter rests his head on my shoulder and I lean into him.

"Leave it, Baby. Let's that CEO know who you belong to and what we did," he says, innocently. I gasp and turn around to smack him on the arm. He grins and pulls me into him.

"So, I'll see you later for dinner, sweetheart," he continues. "I love you Mrs. Soon-to-be Daniels. Very, very much."

I smile at the name and respond, "Yeah, I'll be cooking tonight. Remember Chris and the rest of the gang are coming over tonight."

He groans and whines, "Then I won't have you all to myself until they leave!"

"Stop being a big baby, Babe," I tell him, while wrapping my arms around his neck. "But to make it up to you. I'll surprise you tonight. And trust me, you will forget all about not being able to have me for dessert."

He raises his eyebrows, "Oh really?"

I nod my head and smash my lips to his. I bite his lip while pulling away. "And that is just a taste of it."

Hunter sighs and says, "You're making it harder for me to leave right now, Ana."

I giggle and lead him to the door. "I love you Hunter and I will see you at home."

He groans and reluctantly opens the door. I put my head down, shaking it in amusement. Just as I'm about to close the door his deep, rich baritone stops me. "Oh and Ana," I open the door more. "I used your toothbrush," he grins wickedly at me. My jaw drops open. Before I can respond he is already in the elevator. I laugh and close the door to prepare for my next meeting.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Katherine Kavanaugh's P.O.V

Today I am surprising my best friend Anastasia Steele. I am also about to meet the famous Hunter that she has gushed on and on about. I just hope that he isn't a douche like Christian. Jeez, just thinking about it making me wish that I could have castrated him when I got the chance. What he did to Ana, ugh! Like who does that?!

I just don't understand. One minute he is all giddy and loved up on Ana. You could just tell how much they loved each other by their interactions, it wasn't a surprise when he proposed. But the day that they are going to legally and officially show their commitment he leaves. And the only explanation that he had when he got back two months later is "I don't feel the same way about her. End of discussion." It took Elliot, Taylor, Sawyer, and Mr Grey to keep me from killing him right then and there. The only reason Elliot stopped me was because Grace told him too. But even Grace was pissed off.

I can still vividly remember how heartbroken Ana was. It took her a month and a half of crying, not eating, and anger to get to where she is right now. I couldn't stand to see her hurt again. And if this Hunter guy does anything to hurt, no one is going to stop me.

Now the family rarely hears from or talks to Mr. Christian Grey. He has literally been M.I.A for three months. As far as we know he hasn't had another girlfriend since Ana. And anytime we do see him he is cold and calculated. He gets into fights with any and everybody. Last Christmas, he came over and there was so much tension. Grace and Carrick tried to ease the atmosphere, but Mia and I were glaring at Christian intently. Elliot was quiet next to me and Christian was just acting like an asshole.

By the end of the night him and Elliot got into a fight because Christian yelled at Carrick over telling him that he left his responsibilities as a man. I had never seen Elliot so angry before, not even my sass that he usually likes couldn't get him to smile.

Enough of Christian Bastard Grey's drama, I am just excited to see my best friend after a year. I can't believe it has been that long. We have both been busy. Her with building her empire and becoming richer than shit and me getting engaged! Yeah, Elliot finally popped the question. I want my best friend there for my wedding because she is like my sister and I will hit a bottle over Christian's head if he starts drama. I am waiting for her to come back to Seattle with me with her new boyfriend Hunter and show Christian that she is the new and improved Anastasia Rose Steele, soon to be Daniels.

I also have to thank Hunter for bringing my best friend out of her funk. Even though I helped as best as I could, I couldn't give her the type of comfort that Hunter did. He made her believe in love again and show her that she could love someone. I can just tell by the way she talks about him that she is in love with him. And the good thing is that from the few times I have talked to him over video call he is the complete opposite of Christian Grey!

I am broken out of my thoughts by the flight attendant telling me to put on my seatbelt on since we were beginning to go into landing. My excitement peaked at that moment, I bit my tongue to stop from embarrassing myself by squealing in excitement. I was finally going to see my bff in person in just a few minutes.

Finally the plane fully landed and I was allowed to get off. I checked my phone to see two messages from Elliot telling me that he loves me and can't wait for me to get back to him. This one made me smile fondly at my man. Although the second one made me laugh, "Make sure that this Hunter dude is treating our Ana right. If he isn't call me and I'll come down to beat his ass." Typical Elliot. But I will be sure to pass on the warning.

I also notice a text from Ana, saying that she is outside with Hunter and can't wait to see me. I text her back and saying that I just landed and on my way to pick up my luggage. I quickly get my Louis Vouitton bag and head towards the exit. I instantly hear the sound of cameras clicking and people yelling Ms. Steele. I follow the noise to see a man in a suit blocking off the view of the photographers of Ana and her hubby.

I quickly sneak up behind Ana and touch her shoulder. She jumps and squeals in surprise catching the attention of her security guard who looks over. Once he recognizes who I am he takes my luggage away from me.

"Damn, Steele, you're a celebrity now!" I exclaim once we enter the car.

"Kate I can hardly call myself a celebrity! I can't believe that your hear!" she says, giving me a tight hug and I giver one right back.

"So where is your new hubby, Ms. Ana?" I ask, mischievously.

"He had a last minute meeting, but he will be joining us for dinner," Ana says with a dreamy look in her eye. Wow, this guy must really be something!

I open my mouth to respond, but am cut off by a deep, raspy baritone.

"Ana, the ETA is twenty-five minutes," the man says. I take a good look at him and if I must say so myself, he is gorgeous! He is well built and his muscles strain out of his suit. His dirty blond hair looks like he just woke up. His piercing baby blue eyes would make the strongest man fall to his knees. But by the gentle tone that he used with Ana, you can tell that he cares deeply for her.

"Thank you, Tony. Oh, sorry you two, you guys haven't met! I would like you to meet my best friend Katherine Kavavanugh. Kate this is Anthony Tatum, my personal security and friend."

"Pleasure to meet you Ms. Kavanaugh," he says nodding at me through the rearview mirror.

I smile at him and respond, "You too, Anthony. Please call me Kate."

"Kate," he clarifies.

"So, tell me how Mr. Elliot Grey proposed, missy," Ana teases, smiling.

My mood has instantly elevated more than it already was. I then jump into the story of how he woke me up with breakfast in bed. Then gave me the first note of the scavenger hunt and disappeared. I said how each note gave me a hint of where the next one was and one thing he loved about me. When I found him on the roof of our shared house with a candlelit dinner and wall full of pictures of us, he proposed. By the time I was finished Ana had tears in her eyes.

"Oh my gosh, Kate! I am so happy for you, when is the wedding?" Ana asks, wiping a tear from her face. I then realize that I am crying too. We both look at each other and burst into laughter. I really have missed my Ana Banana.

"Well, we decided that we wanted the wedding as soon as possible because where we want to go for the honeymoon is supposed to be beautiful this time of year," I explained.

"That's all you're going to give me? Give me details, Ms. Kavanugh!"

"Elliot already picked out his groomsmen and I wanted to wait to pick out mine. I wanted you to be the first one I asked because I would love it if you were my maid of honor!" I squeal, crossing my fingers that she can break away from her busy schedule and be there.

Ana's eyes glaze over again, "I would be honored," she rests her left hand on my arm. I feel something cold on her finger, so I look down and what I see is…

A/N: I am so sorry that I haven't updated in a while. I have just been busy with work and my family is having some issues. I promise I would update more. Thank all of you guys who have read this story, favorited/followed, and wrote reviews. I really appreciate it! If any of you have any suggestions of ideas that you think should be included you can pm or write a review and I will take into consideration. So, thanks again!

-Sky


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Christian Grey's P.O.V

Four years. Four years of crying myself to sleep. Four years of waking up to let out my sadness on the piano. Four years of converting back to the shell of the man that I was before. Four years of distancing myself from my family and their questions. Four years of facing the hostility and hatred of my staff. Four miserable years away from the beautiful, beautiful goddess that it Anastasia Rose Steele.

If I wasn't such a coward it would have been Grey! After Ana left me everything was just a downward spiral. The saying they have a chip on their shoulder is the understatement of the fucking century.

My situation with my family isn't any better either. My brother and I haven't had a real conversation in over a year. My sister can't even look me in the eye without some sort of disgust seeping into her expression. My parents tried to give me the benefit of the doubt, but you could tell that they were angry and as disappointed in me as I was.

My employees don't even want anything to do with me. As soon as he found out I called off the wedding, he has been cold. Gives me snappy, surf responses that would usually make me threaten his employment, but I know that he would gladly give in his resignation if the time came. Gail it is a surprise that she hasn't poisoned my food. The glares that she gives me would make the biggest man fall to his knees. It even rivals mine. But all I can do is stand there and take it because in some sadistic way it feels good to have people as angry with me as I am with myself.

I am just a passing factor, fading away each day that passes. I feel like I am in slow motion while the world is moving so fast that I can't catch up. When I was with Ana she made everything clear: I heard things differently, saw things differently, touched things differently. Everything was different.

My only companion is my piano. My only friend during this time. The only thing that I have to vent out my deep rooted depression, anger, and loneliness.

Why did I have to do this to my perfect life? I really had the perfect life: the perfect family, the perfect staff and friends, the perfect company, and most importantly the perfect woman to call me on my bullshit, to show me love, to give me everything I needed. And I foolishly let her go. I don't think anyone knows how it feels to taste Nirvana, then to have it ripped from your grasps so suddenly, everything just stops.

Now I am sitting at my desk a stack of papers next to me that I could care less about. I was just informed that my brother got engaged to Kavanugh. And the person who told me wasn't Elliot. I remember the imd when I would have been the first person that he would tell that he was even thinking about marrying Katherine. The thought of that dug the knife deeper into my heart.

I have my loyal, beloved blackberry in front of my. Elliot's number set up for a call just by the touch of button. I can't will myself to call him and congratulate him in fear that he would turn me away again.

Finally, I decide to stop acting like a bitch and dial the number. It rings and on the fifth and final ring, Elliot's voice travels over the receiver. As usual his greeting, if you can even call it that, is cold and curt.

"What do you want, Christian?" Elliot says, not even a hello.

"E-E-Elliot, I just wanted to say um, co-congratulation for your engagement," I stutter out, still in shock that he even picked up the phone.

"Is that all because I have to go," he responds. I frown even more. I know that he doesn't have anywhere to go, he just doesn't want to talk to his bastard of a brother.

"Wait, Wait! Elliot please don't hang up the phone!" I practically beg into the phone. Clutching it for dear life.

"What do_ else_ do you want?"

"Can we please meet up for dinner or a drink? I know that you probably hate me still and I don't blame you. But please. I haven't had a real conversation with any of the family for over a year and I pleading with you to give me a chance to prove that I am not all the bastard that you think that I am!" I plead through the phone, knowingly acting like a little bitch, but I need my brother right now.

"Fine. Text me the place," Elliot grumbles out. Before I can even express my gratitude I am greeted with the sound of dial tone. But I don't even care, I get to see my brother after too long.

But it's still to the same, not without Ana. The beautiful goddess whose virtue I took. The woman who has seen me at my worst, but still hadn't ran for the hills. Those beautifully haunting blue eyes. The ones I see every time I close my eyes. I tasted Nirvana and then suddenly it was all taken away from me so abruptly. All because I was coward and couldn't stand to see Ana hurt. She was my kryptonite and will always be.

The day of our wedding day when I drove to Escala to see if I could beg for Ana to stay with me. Not leave me the shell of the man that I was when I first met her. I wanted to be the son that my parents deserved, one that his mother could actually hug. The brother that comforted his siblings and stuck by them threw thick and thin. But most all I wanted to be the man, the lover, the husband that Anastasia deserved. The one that she so desperately wanted. The one that I had the potential to be.

I remember that day very well, it still haunts my dreams four years later. The day my soul left my body. I quickly shake off those thoughts because I'll be damned before my staff sees me break down. The stack of papers that have piled up on my desk catches my attention. I begin to divide them into groups of urgent, soon, and can wait.

I pick up the first urgent file and what I see makes my heart stop. Fury starts to take over my body. I can feel it building up in me, the pent up emotion begging to be released. I am frozen in my seat, when suddenly I begin to shake. All I can see is red. All logical thoughts are pushed to the back of my mind.

Everything around me is still and then all hell breaks loose.

"FUUUUUUCCCCCKKKKKKKK!" I roar out in anger. All of the sounds outside of my office stop in fear.

I grab anything I can get my hands on and throw it around the room. Hole after hole I punch into the walls. I kick my desk over, breaking off one of the wooden legs. Adrenaline rushing through me preventing me from feeling my bruised knuckles.

_Why the fuck did this happen to me? She is mine! Mine! No one fucking else! _ _He probably touched her. Probably saw her glorious body, made love to her. I was supposed to be the only man to have her. If I ever get my hands on that fucker he is fucking dead! Why didn't anyone tell me this? EVERYONE IS GETTING FUCKING FIRED! _I thought over and over again.

Suddenly my head snaps to **_the _**painting. The painting that Ana first saw when she came into this office oh so long ago. The painting that made her say that one phrase. The phrase that stole my heart. The phrase that started our relationship. I wouldn't have ever thought of touching that painting but my anger gets the best of me.

My long legs begin to move me to the picture. I no longer have control over my body. All I feel is anger. Angry at myself, the fucker that even dared to put his hands on what is MINE!

I come back to reality by the sound of broken wood. The picture now has one giant tear in the front. The adrenaline suddenly stops all the emotions the pain physically, emotionally, mentally all come rushing to me.

My back slams against the wall and I slide down in despair. And I finally break down.

* * *

**A/N: Hey guys sorry for making you wait so long for this update. I have just been so busy! Oh and I know you probably wondering why it says four years. Originally i was three years, but then some people thought it was too short. Then I moved it to six years and I thought it was too long. So now it is four years and it will stay four years. Thank you to all the people who followed, favorited, wrote reviews. You guys are my inspiration. Love ya!**

** -Sky**


End file.
